


Sting Attempts Baking

by YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Nearly every stingue thing I write inolves Minerva meddling somehow, Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: Cakes, Sting decided, were overrated. And that wasn't just because making them was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to try and do.But really, it shouldn't have been so hard to bake a simple sponge cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> I haven't written anything in months, and all of a sudden _this_ is the first thing I attempt.  
> ...I'm sorry.

Cakes, Sting decided, were overrated. And that wasn't just because making them was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to try and do.

But really, it shouldn't have been so hard to bake a simple sponge cake.

*/*\\*

Sunday morning at the Sabertooth Guild was as rowdy as ever; the members drinking, laughing and brawling despite the early hour. It was your typical city sight, with the exception of three wizards.

*/*\\*

Minerva was the one who'd come up with the plan, and Yukino was the one who was desperately convincing Sting to go through with it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Minerva? It's not like I've ever baked before."

"Oh hush, Sting, you'll be fine. There's nothing easier in this world than making an ordinary sponge cake."

"That sounds like something someone with a lot of practice would say."

"Not really. Yukino prefers to do most of the cooking."

"I didn't think you liked people doing things for you?"

Minerva tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fall over her shoulders before she answered him. "I don't, but it makes Yukino happy to cook, and Yukino is even cuter when she's happy."

"Minerva!" Yukino's face was bright red. It shouldn't have been really; Minerva talked about her so much to everyone that she should’ve gotten used to it by then. The ‘Yukino bragging’ had even reached a point where it was becoming annoying.

Not that Sting was one to talk, considering how much he bragged about Rogue.

Yukino coughed gently, hoping to bring attention back to their first topic. "Sting, please bake the cake? It _is_ his birthday after all! And it would surely mean so much to him if this was from you!"

Her eyes were shining as she pouted - putting on her best cute face to get him to agree.

It took less than half a minute to start working, and Sting sighed. "I guess I'm baking Rogue a cake then."

*/*\\*

Back in the guild's office, Rogue had to turn his head quickly to avoid sneezing all over the paperwork.

*/*\\*

Shopping was the next thing on the agenda apparently. Minerva grabbed Sting's arm to pull him into town as Yukino jogged beside them, talking about everything he’d need for the recipe.

The girls were picky about which ingredients he could buy, deciding that only the best could be used for this cake. Sting didn't really see the point in being so fussy, but they were insistent.

In the end, he thought it was just so Minerva could get a laugh out of how much he had to pay for everything at the till.

'But,' he thought, as everything he paid for was packed into a bag, 'it might be worth it, if it makes him smile!'

All three of them left the shop with small grins on their faces.

*/*\\*

Baking was fun for the first three attempts Sting made at it, and he discovered that he really loved 'cleaning up' the leftover mixture from the bowl, but on his fourth (failed) go, he was yelling and cleaning bits of what was meant to be cake off of the floor.

"Come on, Yukino! I'm no good at this, can't you help me? Just a little bit?!"

Yukino stopped wiping cake mix off the walls and looked at him. "No. This is _your_ present to _your_ boyfriend. Minerva and I think you should do this all yourself, excluding the recipe I wrote down for you."

Sting would've continued to ask for more help if he had heard anything past 'Minerva'. As soon as he'd heard her name, he couldn't think of anything except Minerva with horns and a tail, her eyes glowing bright yellow as she cackled at his mistakes.

Sting broke out in a cold sweat.

"Okay, I'll do it myself."

*/*\\*

The next day, Sting still hadn't gotten it right and gave Rogue a crappy excuse to avoid hanging out, instead rushing over to Minerva's home to beg for a different option.

"Please, Minerva?!" He took his head off of his hands to look her in the eye. "His birthday's tomorrow and I still can't do it!"

Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked down at him, an almost evil glint in her eyes. "Well, I suppose we _could_ compromise..."

*/*\\*

"Sting... are you sure this is a better choice than baking a cake?"

"Of course it is, Yukino! Rogue loves it when I'm naked!" The bright smile on Sting's face as he said that was enough to convince her he was okay with it, but she could tell _her_ face was probably going to be red for the majority of Rogue’s birthday. She really would have been happier with the _first_ cake idea.

*/*\\*

When Tuesday finally came, Sting was practically vibrating with excitement. He'd woken up early to talk with Rogue for a while, before slipping away to the guildhall to get everything ready for the big event. Minerva and Yukino had already been there, small smiles on their faces as he approached (though Minerva's grin had looked _just_ a little devious).

Ten minutes until Rogue was going to get there and nearly everything was perfect.

Five minutes later and every guild member but Rogue was there.

With one minute left to go, Sting could hear footsteps outside and tried his best to keep his breathing shallow.

Thirty seconds to go and Rogue was talking with Frosch.

Ten more seconds and the little Exceed was urging the Dragon Slayer inside.

With just ten more seconds to go, the guild's doors creaked open.

Five seconds more and Rogue said, "Where's Sting?"

Sting's mental clock hit zero, and there was a loud bang as mist filled the guildhall and Sting stood up straight, holding a cupcake out to his partner as everybody yelled-

*/*\\*

Rogue had known Sting was trying to be sneaky about sorting out a present fort him, so he hadn't said anything, even when Sting was being painfully obvious.

He hadn't said anything when he caught Sting shopping with Minerva and Yukino in town.

He hadn't said anything when the kitchen smelled because of Sting's baking attempts, or when some of the kitchenware had looked burnt.

And then, when the smoke in the guildhall cleared and Rogue's ears stopped ringing, he still didn't say anything; probably more out of shock than anything else.

But really, who would know how to react is they saw Sting jumping out of a giant cake in the middle of the guild, completely exposed, except for the top of the dessert covering the crotch area and below?

The Shadow Dragon Slayer didn't move for a moment, taking in the wide grin on Sting's face and the small cupcake his partner was offering him.

The 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' everyone roared was probably heard by everyone in the city, but that was an afterthought as Rogue started striding over to Sting, his arms out to grab the White Dragon Slayer's wrists and pull him down to kissing level.

There were whistles in the background as the two slayers tugged at each other's hair, trying desperately to pull each other as close as possible. When they pulled back for air, Rogue felt himself crush something underfoot, and looked down to see cake being squashed into the floor - Sting must have dropped it in favour of holding him instead.

"I'll get you a new one. Cupcake I mean. I'll get you a new cupcake." Sting placed his palm on Rogue's cheek, gently pulling his partner to look back up at him.

Rogue felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards in a small smile, standing on tiptoes for a quick peck on the lips before he spoke.

"Thank you, Sting."

*/*\\*

That evening, when the partying was over and everyone had gone home, Sting and Rogue were in bed, cuddling up to each other, as naked as Sting had been that morning.

"Hey, Sting?" He was resting on the blond’s chest, breathing heavily as he tried to focus on Sting's heartbeat.

"What is it? You wanna go for another round?!" If Rogue wasn't so used to how bright Sting’s smile was when he was excited, then he might’ve gone blind.

"No, not right now. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Rogue shook his head at how eager his boyfriend sounded, honestly, it wasn't anything big. "I just want that cupcake you promised me earlier. That's all."

Sting stiffened beneath him, a look of pure shock on his face.

"You forgot about getting me a replacement cake, didn't you?"

"NO! The only thing is that I don't have any spare cakes in the house right now, so I'll have to go out and get some for you!"

Rogue was rolled off of Sting before the blond jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of trousers and a shirt, hurrying to put them on.

"Sting?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"You're trying to wear that shirt like a pair of shorts."

"Gah!" Rogue chuckled when Sting went bright red, sitting up and leaning forward to pull him back down, the White Dragon Slayer falling on _his_ chest that time.

"I was only joking, Sting. It's fine." He fought the urge to smile when Sting mumbled 'you can joke?’ and chose to whisper something in Sting's ear instead.

"I love you, Sting."

The reply was muffled as his partner tried burying himself in Rogue's chest, but he still heard it clearly.

"Love you too, you jerk."

*/*\\*

_Making_ cakes, Sting decided, was overrated. Jumping out of a giant one, naked, however, was a far better idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Sting Attempts Baking And Fails Miserably.
> 
> Have I mentioned 'I'm sorry'?


End file.
